


To be Young Again

by JediOhtaku



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: .....I think...., Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Work on Archive, I forget what I had planned for this story....., Minor Character Death, enjoy, oh well, super slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediOhtaku/pseuds/JediOhtaku
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan find themselves in our modern world......as younger versions of themselves! This is my first work, so yeah......Constructive criticism is welcome ^U^I will try to update as much as possible, but life and school can get in the way, so be prepared to wait for chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't TPM, AOTC, ROTS, etc, stand for the title names of the Star Wars movies.

To Be Young Again

 

Chapter 1

Would you like to start over? the strange voice asked. Anakin couldn’t see to whom it belonged to, in the room, or wherever he was, Anakin wasn’t sure. Everywhere was a bright white….and was it foggy?  
He didn’t quite understand what the mystery voice meant. Start over, what his life? Because that was impossible. Anakin knew for a fact that he was dead. His looks? Sure! He wanted to look good for the time he got to see Padmé again. After all, who wanted to see their wife after 22 years looking like a burnt POEtato chip? Still, the question didn’t make sense.  
“What do you mean,” Anakin asked,”How can I.... what will I start over?” The voice did not reply. Instead it said, Would you like to start over. Please click ‘Yes’ or ‘No.’  
“‘Yes’ or ‘No’?” Anakin asked confused. There was no ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ button anywhere…  
Suddenly he noticed it. He didn’t see how he could have missed earlier, because there it was right in front of him. A floating menu. Only two words were written on it, and they were ‘Yes’ and ‘No.’no the only two words were nugget and sunset Anakin thought for a moment. Yes, he did want to start over, whatever it was, because Anakin had done so many things he regretted. So many things he wished would just disappear. Tentatively, he hit the ‘Yes’ button.  
OK. the strange voice said, Now chose your name.  
The ‘Yes’ and ‘No’ buttons disappeared and a keyboard appeared on the menu. Anakin didn’t hesitate. He quickly typed in ‘Anakin Skywalker’ without a second thought. Why, well, he didn’t think such a question.  
‘Anakin Skywalker’ Are you sure you want this to be your name. It cannot be changed later.  
Once again, ‘Yes’ and ‘No’ appeared on the small screen. Anakin clicked ‘Yes’ again, not so hesitantly this time. The voice spoke again, this time asking a much more difficult question to answer.  
How old do you want to be? Please choose from the answers in the answer box.  
Anakin looked down at the screen, which he now knew to be called the answer box. On it were 7 boxes. In the first box, the letters ‘TPM’ were written. That was strange. What did ‘TPM’ stand for? But Anakin knew better than to ask the very unhelpful, very annoying, and very mysterious voice, that came from nowhere and everywhere. Instead he looked at the second box. In that box were the letters ‘AOTC.’ OK…..not so helpful. He looked at the third box. As expected, there were more letters, these ones spelling out ‘ROTS.’ ‘ROTS?’ If he chose that would he rot? The rest of the boxes had the weird letters in them too. The letters in the other three were ‘ANH,’ ‘ESB,’ and ‘ROTJ.’ Anakin wondered for a moment if ‘ROTJ’ was the similar to ‘ROTS,’ but immediately shook away the thought. He then looked at the last box. Finally, one of the boxes actually made sense! Written in the seventh box was the word ‘Random.’ Anakin slowly placed his finger over the ‘Random’ button and tapped it.  
Your age has been set to random. Are you sure of this decision?  
The ‘Yes’ and ‘No’ buttons appeared once more, and once again, Anakin tapped ‘Yes.’  
Where do want to live? Please choose a destination. The voice ordered. Anakin expected the answer box to come up with different destination names, but instead it showed a map of the universe. Some of the areas were bright and colorful (as colorful as space can be anyway), while some areas were shaded gray. Anakin tried clicking on the gray areas, but a low, dull vibration sounded. He tapped it again and the same thing happened. OK…..so a no on tapping the gray areas. Anakin looked closely at the map, and noticed that there were labels to all the areas, even the gray ones. One label that caught his eye was the New Republic.  
“Home..” he whispered, and tried tapping on the space. The dull vibration occurred. Anakin blinked in surprise. He couldn’t go home? Why?  
Anakin looked at the other labels. One was pointing to a starry line on the map. ‘Milky Way Galaxy’ it read. Anakin looked at the galaxy for awhile. Then, as if by the will of the Force, he reached out and tapped the label.  
Suddenly the map changed to show a lot of stars, and one star system. Above the map were the words ‘Milky Way Galaxy.’ Next to it was a ‘back’ button. But Anakin didn’t want to hit it. He was so intrigued by this new galaxy with only one star system. Almost everywhere on the map was gray, except that system. He tapped it, and the map changed once again, this time showing 8 planets orbiting a star that was labeled ‘The Sun.’ The planets had labels too. Anakin tapped on the biggest one, it had the label ‘Jupiter.’ Once again the vibration occurred. Urgh! These gray areas were getting frustrating! Anakin noticed that the only place on the map now without a gray area, was a somewhat small blue, green, and white planet.  
“It looks like Naboo,” Anakin said softly, and he tapped the blue planet.  
You have chosen the planet Earth. Are you sure of this decision?  
And Anakin tapped ‘Yes.’ The map disappeared and was replaced by the menu or answer box, or whatever it was called. Names suddenly appeared on the screen. More than half of them, Anakin didn’t recognize. The strange voice, who Anakin decided to call MUHV, for Miss UnHelpful Voice, spoke again.  
Would you like to be remembered? If so, please tap the names of the people that will remeber you. You may choose as many as you like. Please remember that all family members will know who you are. They will not however, remember you from your past life. This can be changed under ‘family settings.’  
Anakin knew that whoever had programed this voice (after all, how could MUHV not be programed?) was trying to be nice, but Anakin almost gagged. He wanted absolutely NO ONE to remember all the horrible things he had done. Still…...Anakin began scrolling through the names, until he came upon the name of the one person he wanted to remember him, before clicking the ‘OK’ button at the bottom of the screen. If someone had been standing behind him at that moment, they would have seen the name ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi’ flash before the letters ‘OK’ filled the screen.  
Are sure these are the people you would like to remember you? MUHV asked.  
“Yes,” Anakin said as he hit the ‘Yes’ button. A gold light enveloped him and the answer box disappeared. MUHV’s voice rang out.  
All right then. Your profile has been created. Sending you to planet Earth. Is there any place in particular that you would like be in?  
Anakin shook his head before realizing that MUHV couldn’t see him.  
“No,” he said calmly,”I do not know this planet well enough to choose destination.” Anakin didn’t know why he had continued talking, but it had felt right.  
Very well then. Your destination will be set at random. Goodbye Anakin Skywalker. MUHV said in her monotone voice. Suddenly, Anakin felt a pang in his chest at MUHV’s last words. He hadn’t know her very long, and she didn’t even have a body, or a mind of her own. Still, Anakin felt like he was saying goodbye to an old friend.  
“Goodbye MUHV,” Anakin murmured, and for split second, he thought he saw the shape of a smiling young woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> All the writing (like the 'yes' 'no' and all the other options on the screen) in the first chapter in is Galactic Basic (Star Wars language). This is important because my theory is that characters coming from the Star Wars world with their memories intact, wouldn't be able to understand English. This plays a very important role in both Anakin and Obi-Wan's new lives (but mostly Obi-Wan's).


	2. Chapter 1.5

Chapter 1.5  
As the young man, Anakin he was called, disappeared into a shimmering light, the program, had she have had a body, would have blinked in surprise.  
“Who is MUHV?” she wondered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for Obi-Wan's point of view. Don't start expecting constant updates nonexistent fans. This chapter is really short so sorry, but the next one will be longer, I promise.

Obi-Wan was surprised to find himself in a moving vehicle. He was even more surprised, and slightly scared, to find himself driving the moving vehicle. He gripped the circular handle in front of him and let his instincts take over. He would not let himself be afraid. After a few minutes, he found himself accustomed to steering the strange vehicle. He wasn’t sure what all the buttons and levers in the cockpit actually did, but by not thinking too much about it, Obi-Wan managed to keep his vehicle and himself in one piece. He cruised down a paved road for several minutes, before finding a place to pull over, which he immediately did.   
Once the strange, but sorta cool machine had come to a stop, Obi-Wan took the time to look at his surroundings. Outside the window of the vehicle, (Obi-Wan decided to call it a non-flying-non-fighting-fighter) was a wide and long strip of paved road that seem to go on forever. There were white and yellow lines in the middle of the road, but Obi-Wan wasn’t too concerned about what they were. There wasn’t much green where he was, though. The grass was dry and shriveled, with an occasional tree here and there. Beside the other non-flying-non-fighting-fighters that were zooming around, the area seemed deserted.   
Obi-Wan looked around the inside of the vehicle. Inside the non-flying-non-fighting-fighter were two rows of seats with two seats per row. Obi-wan was in the front half, where the cockpit was. Next to him was another seat, which Obi-wan guessed was where his co-pilot would sit. But instead of having the same buttons and levers as on the pilot’s side, the co-pilot’s side had only two buttons. Curious, Obi-Wan pushed them, and two flaps opened. In one of the flaps were used tissues and other wrappers. So uncivilized….and gross. In the other were discs of some sort, but underneath the discs was…….a book!   
Quickly, Obi-wan grabbed the book, and was happy to find a manual on the vehicle he was in. He tried flipping through the pages, but was disappointed to find that he could not read a single symbol in the whole book. Obi-wan shook his head.  
“Well that was useless,” he said. He looked around again. ”And I suppose that I’m not on Coruscant anymore, either. Or the Death Star….or Endor for that matter.” Obi-Wan put a hand to his chin, and was about to stroke his beard, when he suddenly realized…..that his beard was gone! Obi-Wan put a hand to the side of face, thinking that he might find his Padawan braid there, but it wasn’t. How strange. He felt around his head for his hair. It was cut short, the way it had been when he had be a Padawan, but now there was no braid, and no ugly ponytail on the back of his head. Thank goodness! He had always hated that ponytail.  
Obi-Wan turned around to look at the back of the non-flying-non-fighting-fighter, hoping to find something, anything in Galactic Basic, or some other language he could understand (like the dialect of the Twi’leks). Instead, he turned to find a young boy probably about 11 or so, asleep, in the back seat. The boy had dirty blonde hair, and wore a black T-shirt and tan pants. Obi-Wan looked down at himself, and found he was wearing something similar. He had a white shirt on, and over that a brown jacket. His pants were army green and baggy, with pockets on the side.  
He turned back to the boy. Obi-Wan was starting to wonder just who this kid was, when he noticed the scar he had over his right eye.  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly,”it’s you isn’t it?” The boy didn’t answer, for he was fast asleep. Obi-Wan wanted to facepalm himself. Of course, he wouldn’t answer, the kid was sleeping! Still…..why was Anakin here? In fact why was Obi-Wan here, and where were they? Obi-Wan reached over and shook Anakin’s little knee.  
“Anakin! Wake up Anakin! Anakin….”


End file.
